Harry Potter- Battle Mage
by DotMikael
Summary: The will of Lily and James Potter is read. Pettigrew is exposed. Harry grows up with Sirius and Remus, and learns about the magic from which the Black's got their name. RonBashing and ManipulativeDumbledore scheduled. Rated M for excessive language and possible items of a brutal nature. Expect slow updates, i'm still in school. R and R because this is my first HP Fic. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, this is my first HP fanfic, so I might need some help along the way. Don't expect fast updates, as I'm still in school. M for excessive language, and maybe very unholy actions down the****road. But enjoy. Title may be changed after completion. Reviews would be nice. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. Obviously. **

James and Lily are fucking dead. That was all that Sirius could think of. And the bastard, pettigrew, well, he'd be dead pretty soon. Sirius had been tracking the rat down as fast as he could, and needs some help. This is why he found himself outside of a shabby apartment in knockturn alley in the wee hours of the night. He knocked. "Padfoot?" Remus answered after opening the door. "You look exhausted, what happened?" Remus seemed concerned.

"James and Lily are fucking dead, and Pettigrew will be soon too if you help me."

"What! Dead! Peter betrayed them?"

"Yes Moony, dead, and I'm going to get the rat bastard if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh Merlin, what about Harry?"

"He's alive, I gave him to Hagrid."

"And the will?" Sirius' mind ground to a halt. The will… he'd been so focused on revenge he hadn't thought ahead.

"What about it?"

"Well, If the will isn't read, no one will know what pettigrew has done."

"Alright, you do that, and I'll go kill the rat, have you got any spare potions?"

"No Sirius, the will needs to be read first."

"Goddammit fine. Floo call gringotts."

And with that, Sirius and Remus went to gringotts. There, they called many others that they trusted. The Longbottoms, Amelia Bones, and Minerva McGonagall all made their way there as quickly as possible. Dumbledore was not called but of course, showed up anyway. By morning, multiple hours later and everyone necessary had arrived, the goblins took them into a chamber. Press began to file in as everyone had heard the news by morning. A young goblin, named Gimp-Hoop, something or other, began to read the will. Now, as I'm sure you're familiar, in this kind of story, the "Epic Gringotts Visit," as I call it, is always very formulaic. Sirius gets some, gets told not to spend it all in one place, Remus gets some and a steady income if he can't find a job, Peter gets some unless the potters died of voldemort-y causes, etc. The list of people that raise him, however, will be slightly different.

"Ahem," the goblin behind a podium began. "The people suitable to raise harry in case of our demise are to be given guardianship in the following order, if a given person is unsuitable. Sirius Black. Remus Lupin. Frank and Alice Longbottom. Amelia Bones. Minerva McGonagall. Under no circumstances… guess who Harry should not be placed with {here}."

The will was closed out with a statement. "This will was witnessed and recognized by…" a wall behind the goblin began filling with names of the people gathered there. "The will shall be executed by gringotts within the week. This concludes the reading of the Potter Will." As the congregation was dismissed, Sirius turned to Remus.

"Let's catch us a rat, Moony."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID, I'D BUY A SICK GAMING PC.**

It had taken a few days, but Sirius, with the help of the Aurors, managed to track down peter. He shadowed him, following into a village square. He cast a stunner at Pettigrew from the shadows. The rat dodged, he had a sixth sense of the vermin he was. He whipped around and started yelling. "Sirius! You betrayed Jam-" He never finished, as he was struck from behind by a stunner from Remus Lupin.

"I mean, really, you rat, he was right in front of you," Sirius said, as he kicked the unconscious bastard. Remus cast a notice-me-not charm on the three of them and they apparate with the traitor to the office of Amelia Bones.

"Sirius? I thought I put you on leave. Oh and hello Mr. Lupin."

"Evening, Amy. We just got you a present, though I didn't have time to wrap it." He tossed Peter in front of her desk.

"Is that Peter Pettigrew? Seriously? An off-duty officer and a civilian were faster than the entire Auror Corps? You may have a promotion in your future, Mr. Black."

"Well, of course, I'm serious, I'm Sirius." Padfoot jokes.

"Merlin, well, you know the procedure. Take him down to the tickle room and put him in the comfortable chair."

"Of course. When will his trial be?"

"Whenever you feel bored of hearing his screams."

"Afraid I won't ever get bored of that, Amy."

"Fine then, right now."

"Damn. I wanted to hear him a little."

"No, you lost your tickle privileges." Amelia went to her Floo and made a call. Peter Pettigrew has been apprehended and is to be tried by the Wizengamot as soon as lunch is over. "Take him to holding cell seven."

"Isn't that the one where we hang them by their underwear in the atrium?"

"No, wait, I meant six. Seven is reserved for the inner circle."

"Right away, Amy."

"It's Madame Bones at work and you know it."

"I'm off-duty."

"Then clock your insufferable arse in."

"Before or after I deal with Pettigrew?"

"I don't care! Just get it done!" With that, Amelia "Madame Bones" Bones kicked the three people out of her office. Maybe she kicked Pettigrew a bit harder. In the crotch. No one does brutality like police brutality. When she sat in her desk she found a note. _Dinner_?, It said, in a certain Auror's scribbled handwriting.

**"SIRIUS FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"** Could be heard faintly through every wall in the DMLE.


	3. Chapter 3

**POTTER HARRY OWN DONT I**

Sirius, after putting Pettigrew in cell six, not seven, began to calm down from his adrenaline rush. He had dealt with Pettigrew and gotten the potter will read. Now what? He thought to himself. Harry, a small voice in the back of his mind said. Harry? Harry! Sirius shot up to find Hagrid and get harry from him. He grabbed Moony, who was grabbing a bite in the ministry cafeteria and flooed to Dumbledore's office. The office was as it always is, with spinning trinkets lining the walls and murals on the carpets. And of course, Dumbledore staring wistfully into the fireplace. "Ah Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, how can I help you this fine morning?"

"Where's Harry?"

"I had Hagrid drop him off at his relatives for safekeeping." Sirius's blood ran cold.

"Those relatives… wouldn't happen to be… on Lily's side… would they?"

"Of course, the Dursleys' will treat Harry fine, like their own…" Sirius interrupted him.

"Are you… BLOODY MENTAL!? That was the one place where Harry was not to go! Ever!"

"Nonsense, he'll be fine, and if he's raised by Muggles, he won't grow up with an enormous ego."

"Listen here you old goat-fucker, do you remember what those muggles did at James' wedding?"

"That was a misunderstanding, clearly. I'm sure they would have forgiven…"

"That Bastard nearly beat the waiter to death after he simply levitated drinks to their table! What will they do to Harry if he does accidental magic?" Sirius yelled; his fury near immeasurable at that point.

"No worries, I left a letter with Harry, so they'll treat him wel…"

"A letter? A LETTER?! A letter can only begin to explain what's happened! I'm done with your horse-shit, I'll get him myself." Dumbledore rose.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Harry needs to grow up outside of our culture."

"Then why you old fuck. Why?"

"For Harry's own good. Everyone's greater go…" Dumbledore's words tapered off. An aura was flowing around Sirius.

"Now, here's a fun fact about the Black Family, you bastard. Black Magic got its name from us, not the other way around." The aura around Sirius began to swirl. Dumbledore shot a stunner and a body-bind, both of which dissolved as they met the field. And the chant began. "Y'el oi lomf yel ipsu mon." Candles along the wall began to burst into flame, the flames reached out like hands to Sirius, and settled on the axis of his aura. He began a new chant. "Y'el Y'el Y'el Y'el Y''el…" Sirius continued, the flames began to form a silhouette in front of him, in between him and dumbledore. His aura swelled from around him, filling out the black silhouette. Sirius stopped chanting."Listen here, Dumbledore, you listen well. You leave my godson the hell alone, and you can pray you don't find out what this is. Now; Where. is. HARRY!"

"Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Now dispel that… that thing!" Dumbledore spoke, with his calm demeanor barely remaining. The flames in the room went out. The silhouette flashed out of existence. All that remained was the sound of the crackling fire.

"Moony," Sirius said, turning to Remus, with a smirk."Can you get Harry? I'm a… bit tired." And with that, Sirius fell to the floor, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short Chapter, I wanted to end the Dumbledore confrontation dramatically. Sorry. I write this story as I go along in small bursts, so chapters will usually be less that 1k. AND I don't own Harry Potter. Please Review and/or Read. Or the other way around.**

Sirius woke up in Saint Mungo's, surrounded by white walls and a rather attractive nurse. "How long have I been here for?"

"About three days Lord Black."

"Alright, that's enough time for me, I don't need to break my record."  
"Record?" Sirius didn't respond and got out of the clinical bed.

"Has Remus Lupin been here recently?"

"He said he'd be stopping by around noon."

"Noon? What time is it right now? _Tempus!" _Sirius cast the time telling charm wandlessly. He forgot he was magically drained and nearly passed out onto the bed. He laid back down and closed his eyes."I suppose I could use a few more hours."

When Sirius woke up in Saint Mungo's the second time, he was surrounded by white walls and a not-so-attractive Remus Lupin, holding a baby. "Is that Harry!?" Sirius shot out of bed.

"Getting him out of Privet Drive was pretty easy, I just had to pick him up off the doorstep."

"Hagrid left a baby on a doorstep?!"

"No, Dumbledore did." Dumbledore… That bastard!

"I'll deal with that later, give him here!" And as Sirius held his godson, he was filled with determin- wait no, hope, he was filled with hope, and he realized that no matter what, he was going to protect this child, and raise him as his own.

**End of Prologue**


End file.
